Two Many Worries
by rawwr.neon love
Summary: When you're in love with your bestfriend, and your girlfriend hates her? And what happens when you sleep with her? can you have a normal friendship? thought not.


**Ladies and Gentlemen i present to you. Two many worries.  
_summary_-when the one you loved returns from the home of the pope. and you've got a girlfriend. can you really have a normal friendship? yeah...thought not.  
hope you all enjoy. mwah. Rawwr.-x**

* * *

**2 years ago.(26****th**** August 2006)**

"I'm going away…" she said, her head was bent over so he couldn't see just exactly what she was feeling. He knew anyway. She wasn't the best at keeping her feelings secret. "I'm sorry. But I have no choice." She lied. She did have a choice. It wasn't her parents making her go away, No they were staying here. It was her leaving.

"Hey, hey. Its okay, I know how it is. Its your education. Go. I'm fine with it. I'm your best friend, i'm gonna accept everything you do!" He said dejectedly. He wasn't lying, he would accept everything she did, but he didn't say he liked the situation. Actually, he really hated it.

"God, I wish it wasn't in Italy. I really do! I cant bear being away from everyone. All my friends." And there it was 'Friends' that's all they were. Just 'Best Friends'. It saddened him, he didn't want to be just her friend. He wanted so much more that he could never have, Not now. Not when she was going off to Italy for a year. "I'm gonna miss you!" she said looking at him in the eye for the first time since she entered his bedroom. He smiled warmly.

"I'm gonna miss you too. God you don't know how much. You get to jet set around Italy while I have to fend off Missy Commings! How does that seem fair?" he joked. They both laughed despite the depressing situation they were in. "You promise to call?" he asked, hope clearly laced through his voice.

"I promise. Ill call every night. And every morning. Okay? Don't worry about that right now. Just worry about the fact that you wont have me to calm you down after Basketball. Or too beat you in the first place." She laughed. He smiled, shook his head before proceeding to push her off the bed with his feet. A protest came from her lips, and the discussion was forgotten. The night was filled with jokes and laughs. He didn't want to think about her leaving. All he wanted to do was laugh. Laugh with her, only with her. And that's what he did. He laughed.

That night was the last time he saw the girl he was in love with. They'd fell asleep on his bed. He woke up to find her gone. She'd left without a goodbye. But then, she never did believe in goodbyes. That was his worst birthday ever.

**13****th**** June 2007.**

"Man! Man! Snap out of it!" his friend shouted. "Whats up with you today? You keep spacing out. It's not healthy" He protested. The boy smiled, shook his head before turning back to the basketball hoop located in his back yard. He shot and, of course, made nothing but net. He had been practising since she left. He promised her on the phone that when she returned he would 'kick her small ass'. He learned that he couldn't beat her 'small ass' that Christmas however. Seemed like she too had been practising.

"Shut up. I'm as healthy as a…ahh…whats really really healthy?" he asked dumbly.

"A horse?" The voice came from the gate of his yard. That small feminine voice, it hadn't changed since he last saw her. He spinned on his heel to see her. Her hand was on top of the gate. Her body leaned against it. And she had that same smug smile she inherited from her brother and father. Her hair was a little lighter and her skin a little tanner but that was it. She hadn't really changed. He shook his head.

"You lied to me. You said you wouldn't be here until next week. Shame on you. I'm saddened." He stated simply. She shrugged

"Aww. Poor baby. You want a hug," she said with a baby voice. She extended her arms out for him, motioning him with her hands. He ran, a bit too quickly, towards her and pulled her into a bear hug. He smiled. This is where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. He felt comfortable here. Only here. A cough interrupted their little reunion. He pulled away and smiled. "Guess I should say hello to your mom huh?" she asked.

"Ahh…that would probably be wise." he laughed. His mother adored her. A little too much in his opinion. But he could deal. A hand dropped to his shoulder but his eyes didn't stray from the girl on his patio.

"That's why you've been spacing out all day isn't it?" his friend whispered. He nodded. Too taken in by her beauty to use words.

**2****nd**** August 2007.**

The beating sun shone down on them. They were currently sitting on the edge of his tree house. Enjoying of what was left of their summer. She was leaving again. The Italian School requested her for another year. It was, apparently, something she couldn't pass up. Yeah right.

"Can you believe we're halfway through the summer?" she asked turning to him. Her right knee was bent and her left leg hung off the edge of the tree house. She was smiling at him. That bright smile that infected everyone. He returned it, as best he could. He knew it would never be enough though.

"Yeah, its crazy…" he trailed off. He really didn't want to talk about this. He ignored her worried look and looked up into the sky. Slowly fading from pink to a midnight blue. It was beautiful, just like her.

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird all day. Its kinda getting scary" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm…fine. Just thinking about something." He said dejectedly. That something was her. Her blue sparkling eyes, her blond curls that framed her striking face. She was perfect in every way. She had the style of a rock star. Today was no different, she was adorned with a black corset that showed off her tiny waist. A pair of dark denim shorts were placed, strategically, on her lower half. Red jewellery was placed in various places of her body and a pair of bright red converse were on her feet. She was perfection in his eyes. Too perfect for him. "Look…I really don't wanna talk about the summer ending because that's just gonna lead to the subject of you leaving. And Im trying my best to avoid thinking about that."

"I know it's not easy for you. But it's hard on all of us," she explained.

"Then don't go!" he shouted "Obviously it's not good for you if you only see your parents three times a year. Obviously it's not good for you if you only get to see your friends three times a year. Obviously it's not good for you if-"

"Oh my God whats wrong with you? I know you hate me going but it's my future. It's what I want to do! You're my best friend. You're supposed to accept what I do! I wouldn't stop you going…" she said before standing up and walking away from him. _Great. Now I gotta go apologize. _He thought.

…

His fist, now bleeding, continued pounding on her front door. He looked at his feet but repeated his hands movements. But as soon as he looked up he was pounding the air. The door was open and her father stood in his place. "You gonna keep pounding?" he asked.

"sorry." He mumbled

"It's fine. She's in her room. What happened between you two?" the man asked. Her father was a tall, muscular and strong. Definitely not someone to mess with.

"Not much. I'll get it sorted out. Don't worry." The boy replied before entering the house and walking up the stairs. The house was modern; it had high roofs and big windows. The walls had been painted a warm creamy-brown and pictures of the family adorned the walls. Her bedroom door was the one on the bottom left of the corridor. Her door had a bright pink plaque reading her name and pictures of the two when they were younger. It described her in a nut shell. Pink fluffy and sparkly on the outside but a hard solid interior. Reaching the door he pounded once more. "C'mon open up. Look I'm sorry I blew my casket. Knee-jerk reaction. I am sorry, just cough if you forgive me…" silence followed. "C'mon don't do this. You know that I'll support you whatever you do. Even if it is in Italy. Please, just open the door." He asked again. A clicking sound was heard and the door swung open to reveal her room. She was returning to her bed, teddy in hand (one he had bought her, named Doug) before curling up in a ball. "I know you're mad…-" he said.

"You think?" she asked sarcastically. "Of course i'm mad! You basically said you would want me unhappy rather than pursuing my dream." She said, sitting up and looking at him. He was still standing in the doorway. "I'm gonna close the door if you don't." she said sternly. He paused before quickly shutting the door behind him and sat down on he bed.

"Please just forgive me?...You know I don't like it when we fight. Like right now. You're tearing me apart here." He exasperated. God only knew why he became friends with her. Fights were not his best, definitely not his best. Last time he had won one was 17 years ago, at the age of 3 months. He screamed and kicked to watch bear in the big blue house instead of barney, he had much more taste than that. He had won in the end, his parents giving up after 30 seconds of his lament.

"Okay. But if you pull another comment like that out of your mouth I'm gonna wish you never said it. Remember, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." She explained with a tight face.

"You're no woman!" he laughed. She gasped before leaping at him.

"Oh. You're so gonna pay for that mister!" she shouted. Guess the fight was over. Long forgotten.

**25th December 2007**

The smell of turkey wafted through the house. Nothing like home cooked food for Christmas dinner. Oh yes, his favourite of all. Stuffed turkey leg with mountains of roast potatoes and gallons of gravy. Then her home-made chocolate surprise cake, where his and only his had white chocolate chips baked into the middle. Delicious. All washed down with 4 litres, which he drunk by himself, of cola.

"Oh my god! Dude you must have the metabolism of a stallion. No one eats that much. Like ever!" her brother shouted at the end of dinner. Both families had decided, before the six kids came along, that they would eat every Christmas dinner and Thanksgiving together. "That's un-natural! Totally disgusting" he continued. But he was quickly silenced, and he apologized.

"Suck it up. You're just jealous you can't eat that much and not become fat." The boy grinned. His tongue protruded from his mouth and he made a sound.

"Great, now I have spit on me. Thanks!" she shouted, obviously disgusted at his actions. "Childish. Very Childish. Also very disgusting." She said wiping the spit onto his arm. He was scolded by his mother and then his father. _Great thanks a lot. Some best friend._ He thought.

…

"So… how's Italy?" he asked her. They were sitting beside the tree in the living room. The families had split into little couples. And the two were left sitting beside the fire and under the shade of the Christmas tree.

"We don't have to talk about this." She sighed. She knew him better than he thought.

"No, no I want to. This is your future…" a future that didn't include him. She would be jet setting around the world. Dancing her heart out, He would be in LA leading out his career as a full time basketball legend. Two completely different things.

"Well Italy's starting to get old now. I'm starting to miss everyone. Don't get me wrong I love it there. Sunny everyday, hot boys everywhere I look, I'm mingling with some of the most amazingly talented people of our time. But…" she looked at her feet "I can't help but feel just a little bit empty. You know? Like I'm missing something." She shrugged. She stood up, announced that she was going to stand outside, claming the heat was getting to her. He stared intently after her, shocked by her confession. He pulled himself out of his revere and stood up.

"I'm gonna go check on her." He stated to the 10 people looking at him. He trailed out of the room and went to the back door. He found her there, sitting on the edge of his tree house. In the exact same spot as 4 months ago. The sky was a midnight blue and the stars sparkled brightly from it. It was unusual for snow to fall in Albuquerque during winter but this year his back yard had a white glow to it. Her hair, from what he could see, had flakes of the white stuff stuck between the strands. She was staring at the stars, still unaware that he was trekking across the garden through 4 inches on frozen water. "You know, trudging through snow is not my favourite thing to do. You're lucky you're my best friend!" he shouted up to her. Her head snapped toward the direction he was coming from and smiled.

"Shame. I thought you would rather enjoy it. You know since your girlfriends all ice. Kinda the same thing don't you think?" she said

"Thats mean." he souted. Climing the ladder to the main tree house. "My girlfriend is very nice."

"Yeah. And im queen of Norway. C'mon, she's a bitch. With a capital b. Whatever made you think of dating her, i don't know." she said. It wasn't the first time she had voiced her feelings of his girlfriend. The two had been at each others throats since they met at the end of the summer. His girlfriend insecure that he had a girl, and a beautiful at that, as his bestfriend. And she regaurded his girlfriend as a bottomfeeder. She wasn't one to judge but something struck a wrong cord with her at the meeting.

"I didn't come out here to be verbally abused. If you dont want my company i can alway leave."

"Sorry. _Knee-jerk reaction._" her laughter filled his ears. It was his favourite thing about her, nothing mattered to him when she was laughing. It was like music to him, soft and flowing, simply beautiful and angelic. Okay so maybe being involved with another girl was not exactly the smartest thing to do, especially since he was totally in love with his best friend. He much prefered her naturally brown locks to the dyed bleach blonde of his girlfriends. And he much rather look into her dark chocolate eyes to those dirty brown he had to everyday. Actually at that moment, he'd rather be single and in love with her than dating the (what now seemed like) monster of a girl he was with. Yeah his feeling for her definitly hadn't gone away.

"You get those two?" he asked sitting down and pulling her into his arms. She lay her head on his shoulder and hugged him around the waist. "C'mon what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just...I miss everyone so much. You were right, seeing everyone only three times a year is hard. I hate tavelling to and from, i just wanna stay in one place. I dont wanna leave again." she said

"Well don't! You can stay right here, it'll be much better. I dont wanna lose you again." he said putting his face into her hair. He kissed her head

"I dont wanna lose you either. You have no idea how much i love you..."she trailed off. He did a double take before smiling.

"I love you too." he said. She lifted her head and looked at him. Her eyes searched his, almost looking for something. Then they travelled to his lips and back again. He too did this, and decided on acting on instinct. He moved his head closer to hers, pausing to see if she responded, then moved it even closer. Their lips were wispering against each other when he said "I think i love you too much..." then he close the gap between them. She responded immeadiatly, by twisting her hands into his hair and pulling herself closer to him. They never broke the kiss as she moved her legs across his and straddled him. He placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer, if it was even possible now. The kiss deepend and he pulled her backwards and twised them. Soon enough he was hovering over her while she lay on the floor of the treehouse. They stayed like this for a while. Staring into each others eyes.

"This was wrong." she said finally. Ruffeling one hair through his hair. Her actions did not co-enside with her words but the last thing he wanted was for her to pull away. "You have a girlfriend."

"I dont care. I'd rather be here with you." he said. His voice had become husky over the time, and his eyes had become a smoldering brown colour. She voiced how she felt the same before pulling him back down to her.

...

The pair lay in a twisted hold for hours. The blanket he had in the treehouse covering their bodies. Both sets of clothes were scattered around the space. She was asleep in his arms, snuggling closer every few minutes or so. The cold from outside was shaking the little shack but due to the afghan wrapped around their forms it was nice and toasty. She pulled him closer, still unconcious, and made a sound. He smiled. "Baby. You out here?!?" the shrill voice came from below the treehouse. His eyes widened and he sat up. "Baby!" it shouted again.

"Holy shit. What is she doing here?" he wispered.

"I don't know. But you gotta get dressed." she wispered behind him. Obviously she was woken by the loud voice. Her hair was messed and her eyes wide, she actually looked perfection to him. "Hurry! will you?" but he continued to stare. "Unless you want your girlfriend to find us. We have to put on clothes."

"I don't wanna. Can't we just stay here?" he whined, the voice of his girlfriend ringing in the yard.

"No. Get dressed." she pushed him before getting up herself and hurrying to put her clothes on. He pulled on his boxers then his pants and pulled his t-shirt from the beam of the roof. "Where's my bra?" she asked. He shrugged at her. She huffed and just pulled her t-shirt over her head. They finished dressing, when the voice from below shouted again. The tree started to shake and they knew his girlfriend was on her way up. Just as he looked at the door he spotted the red lace hanging from a nail in the wall. He ran grabbed it and put it in his pocket before his girlfriend walked in.

"Oh there you are. Ive been looking for you. You didnt answer your phone...is something wrong?" she asked still unaware of the girl standing behind her. Or the fact the hut smelt like sex.

"No. We were just talking about...ahhhhh...Jesus. It's his birthday and all." he stammered.

"We?" his girlfriend questioned.

"Yeah. Hi there." she said from the corner. "Don't worry im just going. My mom's probably looking for me." she said smiling knowingly at him. "Oh, and Troy?"

"Yeah?" he answered

"You can keep that a souvineer." she said. Her eyes gave away, to him, that she knew about the little peice of lace in his pocket. He looked down in embaresment and fingered the scrap of material.

"Sure thing...Gabs."

* * *

**So there y'all go. It's Troy & Gabriella. I'll be introuducing Jimmie and a new character Sarah too.(she's gonna be a relative of a certain character *cough*troy*cough*)**

**enjoy. r&r pleaseee.**


End file.
